jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuho Hirose
Yasuho Hirose (広瀬康穂) is a character from Part VIII: Jojolion. Appearance/Personality Yasuho is a shy and curious girl who lives in Morioh. She has pink hair with she keeps tied in pigtails. She wears a blue shirt, blue walking boots and a purple skirt with flowers. She is also somewhat ditsy, as seen during the encounter with Sasame resulting in whenever Josuke told her to look the other way, she would do so while he beats him up without her looking. After Josuke starts living with the Higashikata family it's implied she starts developing a crush on him. Synopsis She is the first narrator of Part 8, introducing the background in Chapter 1. She is Joushuu Higashikata's childhood friend. She found the protagonist buried underground and naked. Scared at first, she rushes to help him. After a brief introduction, Joushuu Higashikata shows up, starting a fight with the protagonist and ending with both of them being sent to the hospital. Later, she visited and bought flowers to Joushuu and the Protagonist. While visiting him, she was surprised by his odd behavior but followed him in his escape when the policewoman left her post. Following the brand of his hat, Yasuho and him visit the shop and found his name and his address. Determined to find out more, both visited the apartment. They didn't find anything at first, but when he enters the bathroom, he sees a naked girl. When he tells Yasuho about that, she shows some suspicion at first, but then decide to see. When she saw her she feels embarrassed and apologizes but then goes back to the bathroom to ask if the naked girl is his girlfriend. The girl doesn't answer and Yasuho searches for other clues, finding a photo album. After a quick look at it, she starts screaming, panicking, seeing him watching naked, tied women in the pictures. Crying, she tells the Protagonist to stay away and she didn't want someone like him in her town and then she leaves the bathroom. She later returns to the apartment believing that something doesn't seem right about his identity or who he claims to be, but she is later attacked by him while being controlled by the stand user in the other room. Later, she, alongside the protagonist, discover Yoshikage Kira 's body in a body of water near the Wall Eyes. She later decides to lodge him with the Higashikata family until they can find his real identity, under the name "Josuke Higashikata". She is eventually escorted out of the Higashikata household with threats against her life. She comes home to find the place in shambles with her mother inebriated on side of the couch with a recognizable mark over her breast. Before leaving home and finding her way back inside the Higashikata manor, she learns that Josuke and Kira's genetic make-up are a 95.8% match before learning that the Protagonist can be connected to the Kira and the Higashikata family. She eventually accompanies the Protagonist in their search to find Holly Joestar-Kira. Stand Yasuho had a bite mark on her right ankle, the same bite mark that appeared on the Protagonist and Joushuu. This, combined with her phone's precognition of the birthmark bubble, implies that she has become a stand user as well.JoJoLion Chapter 6: Soft & Wet (5) Yasuho has also gained the ability to see Stands, without having one, but in its early stages, the ability manifests itself with the help of her iPhone, since she saw the Star bubble emerging from Josuke's body with the camera, when to the naked eye, the birthmark did not move. When Yasuho visits the hospital to find Josuke's mother, the GPS stand appears as Yasuho's phone, enabling her to see Josuke's Soft and Wet in the first chapter and protecting Josuke against the biker stand by giving precise instructions as to its location. So far, Yasuho has only subconsciously activated the stand, and does not know of its effects or even its presence.JoJoLion Chapter 14: End of the Pursuit Trivia * According to the protagonist, her bust size is 86 cm, but she also wears bra padding, so the measure could be less. * Apparently she had a dog named Josuke. * Yasuho shares the same surname as Koichi Hirose and could be his SBR counterpart. * Daiya Higashikata is jealous of her and tried to break Josuke's memory of her. * She loses one of her shoes like Trish Una. References Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users